Securement devices are used in the medical profession to secure needles and catheters inserted within patients to prevent dislodgement, phlebitis, damage to surrounding tissue, and the ingress of bacteria at the insertion site, and damaging surrounding tissue. Medical grade tape can be used as a securement device or to supplement a securement device. Safe and effective securement devices are particularly critical for the treatment of chronic conditions, such as kidney failure, which requires constant dialysis treatment for removing waste from a patient's blood. For patients receiving routine hemodialysis, for example, an intravenous catheter is one method that may be used to gain access to the blood. Catheter access consists of a plastic catheter with two lumens which is inserted into a large vein to allow large flows of blood to be withdrawn from one lumen, to enter the dialysis circuit, and to be returned via the other lumen. The constant site technique is being increasingly employed, where a blunted needle is inserted in exactly the same site, so as to develop “buttonhole” accesses that may be used repeatedly. However, the skin surrounding a buttonhole access is continually irritated and is susceptible to infection. Since existing securement devices are primarily opaque, healthcare providers are unable to visualize the entire insertion site. Thus, tape application, removal, and reapplication can be cumbersome.
To expedite hemodialysis which can take hours to complete, efficient blood and dialysate flow rates are desired. To achieve optimal flow rates, needles or catheters often require adjustment, either at the onset of or at some point during treatment. Typically, to adjust a securement device, tape is removed and new tape is applied to and around the site further aggravating the skin.
Healthcare providers have struggled with providing securement devices that are effective and sterile yet minimally aggravating to patients.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0198161 (Propp) discloses a window dressing having an integral anchor. The window dressing disclosed includes a fabric layer having juxtaposed insertion site viewing and anchor member portions. The fabric layer has an adhesive side and an opposite non-adhesive side. The insertion site viewing portion is defined by an opening in the fabric layer. A transparent film layer having an adhesive skin-adhering side and an opposite non-adhesive side is adhered to the fabric layer adhesive side and closes the opening in the fabric layer. The anchor member portion includes a reinforcing structure disposed on the fabric layer and having an adhesive side and an opposite non-adhesive side. The reinforcing structure adhesive side is adhered to the fabric layer non-adhesive side such that the reinforcing structure is on top of the fabric layer. Unfortunately, the Propp reference discloses an assembly that is mostly opaque fabric having only a small opening through which the insertion site may be viewed. Moreover, the Propp reference discloses layers having sides which are either completely coated with adhesive or not coated at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,177 (Vaillancourt) discloses a medicator securing device utilizing a thin, transparent plastic film coated on one side with an adhesive and having a border frame at least along three sides. No adhesive is present on the exposed surfaces of the border frame and are available to be grasped so as to provide ready separation of the adhesive surfaces of the facing films when brought together. Unfortunately, the Vaillancourt reference discloses a sheet having sides which are either continuously coated with adhesive or not coated at all.
A latex-free, hypoallergenic paper tape is available from 3M Corporate Headquarters, 3M Center, St. Paul, Minn. 55144-1000 (3M ID 70200407446; UPC #30707387075553). However, the paper tape is opaque.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a completely transparent tape assembly having a non-adhesive substrate and an adhesive applied to some portions of the substrate while other portions of the substrate remain without adhesive. There is also a need for a tape assembly that is customizable for different needles or catheters.